Silent Hill
by TiggerGTX
Summary: Ron and Kim and his little sister decide to take a vacation in Silent Hill, they realize some town secrets are darker than others. Chapter Nine is up. PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1: Bad News

I don't own kim possible or Silent Hill there own by Disny and Kinomi  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: Bad News  
  
The man sat on his king sized bed with his knees bent up to his chin. He pushed his short, blonde hair away from his tear filled eyes. His hands were shaking. He hadn't even noticed until now. He was far too occupied thinking about how he was going to unleash the bad news on his parents. The news that their daughter has past away.  
  
Lisa Stoppable, Ronald's older sister, had contracted a mysterious disease only six months before. The doctors at the local hospital had done everything in their known power in order to attempt to save her life. That night she had taken an unfortunate and unexpected turn for the worse and had passed away. Ron wasn't even at the hospital when she died. He had just arrived home two hours before. He had just received the phone call. He closed his eyes tight as tears began to slowly appear. He couldn't help running the conversation over in his mind.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hello, Stoppable residence?"  
  
The voice on the other end was that of a young female. Her voice was gentle and calming.  
  
"Mr. .John Stoppable?"  
  
"This is his son Ronald may I leave a message for him "  
  
"Yes you may. My name is Dr Hatfield. I'm afraid I have some bad new for your mother and father."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The remainder of the conversation had seemed like a blur to Ron. All he remembered was the doctor explaining that Lisa had died due to a sudden blood clot in the brain. It was then he had truly realized that he now had to bring Cheryl up alone. He knew this was a fact and it scared him. He had heard many tales of what some children grow up to be if they're missing a family member. Even the most innocent of children could grow up to be rebellious. He was determined not to let his little sis end up that way.  
  
Ron took a good long look in the mirror. He hadn't realized how scared and grievous he looked. His blonde hair once again fell limp over his eyes and his tear stained face.  
  
He had never cried in front of Kim. Not even when they discovered that Lisa had contracted the terrible disease. He would most certainly never have cried in front of his five year old sister, Cheryl. Except this time. When he told her the news, he was worried he might not be able to prevent himself. Right now Cheryl was sleeping, and Ron was glad.  
  
"Okay Ron, pull yourself together". He ordered himself. He didn't even like the fact that he was like this sometimes. He frowned in anger at his own behavior, even though he knew it was totally expected and natural in a situation like this.  
  
He slowly stood up and trudged into the bathroom. He left the light switched off despite the fact the he had always preferred the light to the dark. Besides, he didn't want to look at himself. Not right now least. He felt guilty for not being at the hospital when his sister died, for not being able to say one last goodbye. He also felt that also felt that he had let his entire family down, himself included. Only now, they weren't a complete family.  
  
Ron sat at the foot of his sister's bed. He still felt sad and guilty, but he had taken a shower so he felt a bit better. Cheryl was still sleeping soundly. Ronald looked at her. She definitely got her looks from her mother's side. He then shifted his view over to the clock on the wall. NOON. He pondered over whether to wake her now to tell her, but decided to let her be and tell his parents the unfortunate news and then tell her later that afternoon, possibly tomorrow.  
  
Ron awoke later than usual. He tiredly glanced at his clock. 9:30. then, as if by force of habit, he got up over to where Lisa would normally be. A look of realization and sadness came over his face when he found the space next on the bed was empty. It was then he truly realized that it would be empty forever.  
  
He picked up the phone and dialed his best friend's number. Still shaking and hoping that she would be there and not studying. Kim and Ron had always been there for each. Ron was there when Kim and Josh decided to go there own way and broke up. Now more than ever he needed her to help him get through this tragedy.  
  
Kim was always close to Ron's older sister. She was like the sister that Kim never had. In Kim's room she laid there studying that was she usually do when she didn't hang out with Ron or her friends or when she is not out on a mission. The room fitted her personality, colorful and bright. Then phone rang she picked up after looking on the caller id and know it was Ron. "What's the sitch Ron?" She asked wondering why he called this late at night. "KP, you got a minute to spare." Ron asked. "Sure what's on your mind?" she replied knowing there was something wrong. "Its Lisa, KP. " Ron answered.  
  
Later after the conversation was done, Kim found herself cry into her pillow after receiving the bad news from her best friend bout his sister. She knew How close Ron and Lisa were at time it made her jealousy with envy on how close they where. She knew right then and there Ron will never be the same ever.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was now two years to the date after Lisa's death. He was standing at her grave with a large bunch of white roses. He knew that they were Lisa's favorite and even though she was not alive any more, he still wanted her to be happy, just like he always had.  
  
Cheryl had recently turned seven, and because Cheryl had been saddened by the fact her sister was not there for her birthday, Ron and Kim had offered to take her on a small vacation. It was coming on autumn, but he didn't mind nor did she. He knew that he could use a vacation himself from the crime fighting and school. He had spent two years mourning for his sister's death, and as painful as it seemed, moving on was his only option. He didn't want to let Cheryl grow up with a depressive brother.  
  
Ron knelt down on her grave and Kim was there to pay her respects and help out Ron. The grass was crispy. It hadn't rained much lately. It never did around this time of year. Instead it was warm with a slight breeze, which caused leaves to gently drop off the trees to later be decomposed in the graveyard soil.  
  
"Hi Lisa" he said shakily. He had never felt comfortable talking to her grave. It seemed eerie to him. But nonetheless this was his only communication with her now."Listen, I'm sorry I haven't been to visit lately" he went on. "But Cheryl's birthday came up, and I've been organizing a little vacation with me, Cheryl, and Kim..." He stopped there. What was he saying? Family vacation? They weren't a family. Not without Lisa being there. He immediately felt guilty. He took a deep, shaky breath as he could feel the tears once again welling up in his eyes.  
  
This was one day he hated. Every other day of the year is was permissible for him to block out the sadness that his sister's death brought him, but on this day, he felt guilty if he didn't at least visit her grave."I'm sorry Lisa, but I need to move on or I'm gonna send myself and everybody around me crazy!" He hated himself for saying it, but even he had to be honest with them both. "I'm not sure if I can come back here again because it's tearing me apart having to come here every year, knowing that you're not coming home". The tears were falling down his face now, and the breeze had picked up slightly. He looked at Kim and then up to see the blue sky being eaten away by gray clouds. 'Sure, set the mood' he thought. He then left the roses on the grave and they left the cemetery without looking back.  
  
Ron got home thirty minutes later. He didn't need to pick up Cheryl from school as he hired a baby-sitter every now and then to fetch her and look after until he got home from wherever he was from the mission. Unless his parents came home early or stay longer if they were going to be late. The cemetery was nearly ten miles from home and he didn't have the time to get to Cheryl's school. Besides, he wanted to be alone. For the moment at least.  
  
"Ronny!" yelled an excited Cheryl as she run into her Brother's arms only seconds after he climbed out of his jeep. He smiled and hugged her. She was holding her sketchpad. He had brought it for her when she was six and she had kept it ever since. Scrawled on the front was a picture of Ron and Kim hugging. Cheryl had drawn this as soon as she had it. It showed how much she loved her brother.  
  
"Hi Ronald" said Tara, the baby-sitter. It had always been Tara. Lisa used to baby-sitter Tara so he couldn't think of anyone a more trusted person than her. Besides Kim was busy with the missions and all, Ron felt obliged to reply with: "Come on Tara, call me Ron. You've known me for years!" he added a laugh. Tera nodded and Logan paid her and she headed home. He then knelt down to Cheryl.  
  
"Did you behave yourself?" asked Ron. Cheryl smiled brightly and showed her Dad the back page of her sketchbook. The page was separated but it had a drawing on it.  
  
"I drew this for you, Ronny" said Cheryl. Ron took a good look. It was of him and Cheryl. In the background there was a picture of an angel. Ron felt a lump in his throat when Cheryl told him it was her sister watching them from Heaven. He knew he had better change the subject. "Guess what Cheryl, Me and Kim sorted our vacation out, we leave in a couple of days". Cheryl's face lit up.  
  
"Where are we going Ronny?"  
  
"Silent Hill..."  
  
To be continued 


	2. Chapter 2: Departure

Chapter 2: Depature  
  
The mailman arrived later than he usually did in a morning. Not that Ron minded much. Who never read the bills he just sorted it out for his parents as their first task in the morning? Noon. Besides he preferred to read the newspaper. He enjoyed reading the sports and comics pages. This was because Cheryl would always sit on his lap, and read it with him. She found sports comical, but he could never understand this. He simply guessed that at the tender age of seven years old, everything was funny. Most things were anyway.  
  
"Ronny, mail's here!" said an excited Cheryl, bringing in several envelopes addressed to Mr. or Mrs. Stoppable, and a letter that was address to Lisa. Ron just screwed it up and threw it away. He hadn't read her personal stuff when she was alive, accept her diary besides that nothing else, he wasn't going to start now. Besides, whoever had sent the letter should know by now that she was gone now, and had been for a couple of years.  
  
He must have been in deep thought for a seemingly long time, because the next thing he felt was Cheryl gently tugging at his sweater, holding up the Sports section and comics. Ron sat down and gestured for Cheryl to sit on his lap. She did, and she handed him the back of the newspaper. Kim knocked on the door just as Cheryl was nagging him about the paper. He open the door after seeing her in the peephole. "hey KP was up." He asked. "Ah, nothin just seeing if you were up or not." Kim said jokingly. "You could have called to find out" Ron retorted. "I wanted to find out personally." Kim said smiling.  
  
Kim read the headlines as Ron and Cheryl read the sports- ' Cowboys beat Bucks by 3 points!' 'Great' Ron thought. 'More bad news'. He had been a Bucks fan for as long as he could remember. Even though he had never been to a game in his life, he still occasionally wore the shirts and watched every game with Kim father and her Twin Brothers. He didn't remember this one even being played though. Nonetheless, he began to read the sports pages with Cheryl.  
  
"Ron, what are we going to do in Silent Hill?" asked Kim after they had finished reading the newspaper. Ron pondered this for a moment. He had to be honest with himself, he hadn't really thought about it. He had no idea what was in Silent Hill; much less where they were gonna stay for the weekend.  
  
"We'll see what comes up. I'm sure there'll be lots of sights there" came Ron's casual but quick response, trying to sound convincing that he knew what he was talking about. He half expected Kim's face to light up at this - she loved sight seeing on vacations. Instead, her expression saddened and she hung her head.  
  
"Kim? What's wrong?" Ron sighed.  
  
"I wish Lisa was here, it feels not like a normal vacation with out her" came the sad reply. Ron felt sick. He wasn't actually surprise this would happen. The response came quick. In every trip Kim and Ron went on Lisa also went on it was like the three amigo's or something like that. Either it was Chicago, New York, Houston or even Silent Hill. The three always went and had some of the most amazing times of their life.  
  
"Kim, we all do. But she's gone. But this time she won't be here to go with us". He immediately felt guilty for what he had said, despite how true it was. Nonetheless he knew he had to fix it, but he didn't know how. It was just as well Cheryl was the next to speak.  
  
"Is Lisa in heaven now?" Ron nodded, wondering why she had never asked this before.  
  
"Yes, she's in heaven"  
  
"Is she safe?"  
  
Cheryl's innocent voice choked him up, but he managed to reply, "She's safe".  
  
"Well lets get packing, I wanna get there before Friday at least. And whose car are we gonna be taking." Kim asked. "We'll take my jeep it has more room and it could handle the road better." Ron replied. He went up to his room and grabbed his bags to put in then jeep. Kim went to her Civic grab her bags put them into the jeep. And after going into Cheryl's room he left a message for his parents saying they left.  
  
He then spotted an unopened envelope on the coffee table with the words 'Urgent: Open ASAP' written on the front in red, capital letters. The first thing that flashed through his mind was that he had forgotten to pay a credit card and whatever 'that' was, it was about to be cut off. He wasn't far off.  
  
"God fucking damn it?" Ron practically yelling "What the hell is it Ron?" Kim asked. "Nuthin." Ron replied. He read the letter several times over. As it turned out, his car results had come back from the workshop, and they weren't looking too good. The brakes, and suspension weren't looking up they were pretty much shot, but luckily, the car had been designated safe. However, he knew the route to Silent Hill, and he knew of many cafes and gas stations on the way.  
  
Then, something made him glance at the signature at the bottom. There was no name, just initials. It was scribbled, but Ron could make out 'S.H'. He wasn't sure what, but something made him shudder.  
  
After a few hours of driving; nighttime had fallen again, and Ron decided to go to a hotel and sleep for the night. By the look of Kim and Cheryl they could use the rest themselves. "So how are the sleeping arrangements gonna be?" Kim asked. "I dunno." Ron quoted. "I want a bad!" yelled the seven year old. "ok you and Cheryl get the beds I get the floor." he explained. As he was getting ready to go to bed he heard the young woman's voice "you can share the bed with me instead for the floor". He thought about it and then crawled in bed with the beautiful women.  
  
Just before drifty to sleep, he was thinking about Silent Hill. Also he thought about why the hell he had decided to go there instead of a weekend family resort or something to that nature. He didn't know why. Maybe it was just as well.  
  
To Be continued Next chapter: Nightmares And questions 


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmare and Questions

Chapter 3: Nightmares And Questions  
  
It was dark, and despite not being able to see where they were going, Ron could feel the dank woodwork underneath his shoes, crunching with every step, and he could hear the harsh, empty sound echoing around the school. "Why are we in a school?" She asked. They looked around, frantically looking for an exit, but all doors were either locked, or too decayed to open. Other doors simply disappeared out of sight. "Ron I'm scared, how are we gonna get out of here." The red headed asked with the sense of fear in her voice. She reached for her Kimmuniacator. "Wade, you there at all," but no response came accept static. "shit no signal at all" she finished. "I have no signal on my cell." Ron added.  
  
Ron was scared. He could feel his heart beating rapidly and for a moment, thought he was going to have a heart attack. He was breathing heavily and could see thick condensation pouring from his mouth with every shaky, scared breath. It was then they heard the noise. A screeching. Could it be a bird? A dying animal? They looked around. He couldn't find Cheryl. The noise came again, accompanied by a crackling. A radio?  
  
"What the fuck is going on?" asked Kim out loud, not really expecting an answer.  
  
"I don't know to tell you the truth, where is Cheryl." Ron asked and replied.  
  
"I don't know?" She replied  
  
Then they heard the ringing. It sounded like a phone. They looked around again, his heart was beating faster. There was no phone, and all the doors were gone. It was then he saw a strange, mysterious girl with long blonde hair standing at the end of the corridor. "Funny, She hadn't been there before." Kim noticed  
  
"Um, excuse me, have you seen a little girl around here?" Ron asked. The girl just looked at Ron with a gentle look on her face. Ron took a closer look. She seemed familiar to him; only he couldn't place where he knew her. After a moment she shook her head and pointed behind Ron.  
  
Wearily, they turned around to see a dragon of some sort - or something similar flying around his head. He ducked and turned to the strange girl again. She was gone. "Where did she go" he asked terrified by now. "I don't know, this is getting wei... LOOK OUT!" She Screamed at Ron.  
  
The next thing he knew was the 'dragon' attempting to grab him with its claws. He blocked with his hands, only to realize moments later that the dragon had cut him. Where? There was blood on his hands but no cut. Slowly, he pulled up his sleeves just past his wrists. There he found, two razor sharp cuts.  
  
He could feel his heart slowing down. Slower and slower...  
  
Ron awoke with a start, sweating and shaking frantically. His naked mall rat jump one side of the bed to the other. He switched on the lamp. He was breathing heavily and his eyes had a new sense of alertness. After calming himself down, he reminded himself that it was only a nightmare. Still, nightmare or not, he had never had one like that before. Not that vivid. He could still hear the crackling and the ringing of the phone. In his mind, he could remember every detail that went on in his nightmare. Then, a look of worry came over his face.  
  
"Cheryl, KP, oh shit Rufus I'm sorry" He pulled on a T-shirt and darted to the edge of the bed, picking poor startled Rufus. Kim jumps out of bed putting on a pair of paints. "Ron you ok, you scared the hell out of me." Kim asked. She looks over to the little girl. Cheryl gets up gently, and an immediate smile came on her face.  
  
"Hello Ronny. What's the matter?" Ron sighed of relief and walked over to Cheryl's bed.  
  
"Nothing girls, I'm sorry I woke you two, go back to sleep". He tucked her in and left the room, closing the door behind him. When he was out on the balcony of the hotel, he cursed himself under his breath.  
  
"Damn it. What the hell's wrong with me?" he asked himself. He could still remember the way he was dressed. In his nightmare he had worn a brown coat over a sweater that Lisa had brought him. Strange, he hadn't worn that for years. Lisa had brought it for him on his 16th birthday and he had only worn it a few times. It was probably festering somewhere at the back of his closet.  
  
It was then he had noticed his hands. They were covered in hideous amounts of blood. He went into the bathroom and cleaned his hands. It was then he noticed. There were no cuts. Only blood, he frantically pulled up his sleeves. Logan felt himself go faint. There, on his wrists were two clean cuts. Had he done this in his sleep? No. That's Impossible. He didn't see any blood when he was in the room five minutes ago room. He didn't have time to think about much else. He could feel himself blacking out.  
  
After hearing a loud thud coming from the bathroom, Kim and Rufus both jolted up looking strait to the bathroom door. Kim jumps out of bed runs to the door, she opens it to see Ron lying there passed out on the floor. She runs back to her bag grabs the cell phone and dials 911.  
  
*******  
  
Ron awoke to the sound of doctors and nurses, running around, attending to their daily chores. He cleared his blurry vision to see Kim sitting next to the bed, with Cheryl on her lap, Rufus was on her lap squeaking as usual. He felt numb all over. He tried to sit up but dizziness got the better of him and he lay down again. He looked at Cheryl. She was crying, but was trying to be brave for her brother. Kim too was crying, as Ron was her best friend and had been they were kids. A male doctor came over and injected something into him. Hyracoidean, probably to ease the pain, as he momentarily felt himself go lightheaded.  
  
"How are you feeling, Mr. Stoppable?" asked the doctor. Ron squinted. He then managed a weak reply.  
  
"What happened? Where am I?" Ron was confused. The doctor then explained that he was in Merseyside hospital. He was familiar with the place. It was close to Silent Hill and Lake Wannaweep. He glanced at his wrists. They were bandaged up but he could see faint dots of blood seeping through. He then remembered what had happened.  
  
"How do you feel Ron?" asked a worried Kim. Ron smiled and nodded, signifying that he was feeling better. Cheryl was the next to speak up.  
  
"Are you OK now Ronny? The man said that you hurt yourself". Ron held his sister's tiny hand. He nodded.  
  
"I'm OK Chere. I'm sorry if I scared you two. Forgive me?" both nodded Kim slid Cheryl off her lap to give him a hug. This time, Ron couldn't stop himself. A tear ran down his cheek. Cheryl stood up next to Kim and put her hand Kim's hand.  
  
"I'll be right back, I'm going to get some coffee for us. Do you want to come and help me Cheryl?" Cheryl nodded and they then left the room. As they left, the male doctor returned. Ron looked at him again.  
  
"Hey, I know you. You were the Doc that helped that helped me when I broke my arm at Camp Wannabe, and you also the doctor who helped Dr. Hatfield with my sister's illness." he said, remembering better times. The doctor smiled and nodded, but was unable to keep the growing look of concern off his face. "How did I get here?"  
  
The doctor replied. "Luckily, your friend heard a loud thud in the restroom. She saw you passed out on the floor. She then dialed 911. You're lucky to be alive". Ron shuddered. He hadn't realized just how close to death he had been.  
  
"Do you remember on how you got these gashes on you?" Logan eyes filled with confusion again.  
  
"I... I really don't know how or why?" The doctor's face became somewhat of a sarcastic one.  
  
"Mr. Stoppable, I can quite clearly see here that you are under a lot of stress, having to bring up your sister's death, however, taking ones own life is never the answer". He asked hoping it was something he could easily explain. Ron's confusion turned to anger. He didn't know where he gained the energy from, but he sat upright in bed and glared at the doctor.  
  
"I didn't do this!" said Ron, raising his voice. "It just... happened. I had this, nightmare and when I woke up, there they were". The doctor seemed confused, and Ron couldn't blame him.  
  
"What were 'there?"  
  
"The cuts! I didn't do this! What's wrong with you people? Do you really think I would kill myself knowing that I would leave my family and best friend?" Ron immediately lay back down as Cheryl returned with Kim.  
  
"Ronny, does this mean we're not going to Silent Hill?" for some reason the name alone made him shudder. But he wasn't going to let Cheryl down. Not again. Rufus jumped from Kim's shoulder to his chest and rested.  
  
"We're still going sis. Don't worry. We'll be there tomorrow night".  
  
"Ms. Possible may I speak to you for a minute" the Doctor asked. "Sure, lets step outside." Kim replied. They stepped outside the room. "Do you know how he got those gashes on his forearm at all?" he asked. "No, why?" she replied "You sure no animal attacked him or anything to that nature?" looking at her confused. "Yea I'm pretty sure, wait your saying those wounds are not self inflicted" looking even more confused than he is. The old doctor started, "What ever happened I know he didn't do that to himself. I asked him if he knew but he didn't I thought it was suicide attempt. I took a close look at the wound and realize those wound could not been done by some type instrument. The marking are way off they actually look like some animal attacked him. I know it's not the mall rat the gashes are to large for him to make. To tell you the truth I really don't know at all how those gashes got on him and I would like to keep him over night just to make sure. If everything is fine you guys can go in the morning and be on you mary way." "Sure what ever is needed." "Oh, by the way where you three were headed any" he asked. She replied while smiling, "Silent hill." "Really you should go to the Lakeside Amusement Park when you have a chance while your there" he said. She smiled at the old doctor, " will due."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I don't care about fuckin' protocol, get me the Sheriff of Silent Hill now!". Cybil was very loyal to her work. She was born and raised in Brahms, the next town over from Silent Hill. She became a police officer when she reached eighteen, and had been doing so for four years.  
  
She was talking on the phone with another Police officer from a small town seven miles from where they were. The phones and radio to Silent Hill were all dead, none had been seen coming or going, and to her, that didn't seem right. She had been investigating the strange goings on in the neighboring town, and was determined, as a Police Officer, to find out what was causing them.  
  
"Yeah... What? How can a town not have a Sheriff?" She hung up. She hated Rookies who were put on phone duty. She knew that every small town had some form of Law Enforcement's. The Police Station in Brahms was a small one, it only had twelve officers and a Sheriff, but it was enough. Then, the phone rang again.  
  
"Brahms, Sheriffs Office? Bennett speaking"  
  
"Officer Bennet? It's Blake. I think you can stop worrying your pretty little head now because our security cameras just picked up a car driving towards Silent Hill". She hated this guy. She had been stuck with him all through Officer training. Only trouble was, he was a higher rank than her so it prevented her from kicking his ass. He had always patronized her about her theories. So what if one car was driving to Silent Hill?  
  
"I'm gonna scout round there, make sure they get there alright". She heard Blake sigh loudly on the other end of the line. "Listen Blake, you've got your opinions, I've got mine". She hung up and grabbed the keys to her police bike. She then grabbed her helmet and left.  
  
******  
  
Ron stuffed the last of their luggage into his red jeep. His wrists had are healing up now, although they still required the occasional bandage change. He couldn't believe the trouble he went through explaining to the doctors that he did not know how he got them. With the help of Kim, they had finally let him out. Cheryl ran up to him with one more bag. He laughed to himself. For a jeep, his vehicle wasn't very big. He put the bag in and opened the car door for Cheryl.  
  
"Hop in, squirt" he said. He was determined to cheer up, for Cheryl's sake, and for his own. She climbed in the back, clutching her sketchbook. The drawing of Ron and Kim on the front was beginning to fade, so Cheryl had drawn over it, to keep it fresh. "KP you ready or what?" Ron asked "Coming. She replied. "BOO YA, lets go already." Ron locked the boot and got into the driving seat. It was evening already, 6:00 p.m. to be exact. He had hoped, with any luck they would reach Silent Hill around 9:00 p.m. Cheryl was in the back Kim sitting in the passenger seat. He started up the engine, and drove off.  
  
To Be Continued : Next chapter: Welcome To Silent Hill  
  
I'm finally getting use to how this story is needed to be typed for it to come out the way I wanted it to. Ok the rest of the chapters are going to be extremely long so fair warning and PLEASE REVIEW IT GOOD OR BAD REVIEWS I WANT TO ACTUALLY SEE IF ITS GOOD OR NOT SO FAR THANK YOU. 


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome To Silent Hill

Chapter 4: Welcome To Silent Hill  
  
Ron yawned it was night. 8:45 p.m. It had taken them nearly three hours so far, and they weren't even in Silent Hill. "So much for getting there early" he said looking to his side at Kim. "Sure, you said we were three hours away, 'we'll be there at nine and no later'." She said mocking his voice while smile a smile were on her lips. "Hey, like you never made a mistake." Ron retorted. "Like what?" she asked. "Well let's say um., Mankey. What did you ever see in that asshole anyway?" he asked. "I liked him for his look, but I didn't realize he just used me for his reputation for being 'big man on campus'." She stated. "I could have told you that myself." Ron remarked. "Beside I think there someone else better for me anyways, closer than I think." She said while smiling at Ron with a delight look on her face. "I could have told you that myself, if you asked." he replied with a smile on his lips as well.  
  
"What ever did happen to you and Tera anyway." She asked. "Well after Lisa died I went to you instead of her that pretty much started it all." Ron stated. "Starting what? Wait don't tell me she was jealous of me." Her asking him. "Well to tell you the truth? Yea, she was jealous of you with me going on the mission being there when you found out josh spread the rumor of him taking you virginity and you broke up with him after that." Ron said summing up everything for her. "So you sacrificed you relationship with Tera just to be there for me did you." She said after realizing what he did just to help her thus gain a new feeling for him that she yet does not know how to identify no she remember feeling like this before either. "Yea, I guess I did. As I said before I'll be there for you no matter what." He finished pretty much letting her know how he felt about her with out actually saying it and bearing his soul to anyone since Lisa death. Kim reached over and planted a kiss on his cheek making him blush a little. "What was that for?" him asking her wondering why. "Thanks for being there for me." She stated with a smile on her face.  
  
He briefly glanced back at Cheryl, who was sleeping soundly in the back seat, still clutching her sketchbook. To Ron, it seemed as if that book was her security blanket. But if it kept her happy, he didn't mind. He didn't need to remind himself that Cheryl was his little sister, his angel, and he wasn't going to lose her too nor Kim either. He blinked forcefully. They were tired.  
  
"I wonder if I should turn on the radio." He asked Kim. "No just leave it quiet she looks tired and so am I" she said while yawning. He juggled whether to put the radio on or not. But another look at Cheryl made him decide to leave the car quiet. He yawned again and took one hand off the wheel to rub his eyes. "You want me to drive Ron? She asked him. "No that's ok I'll be fine we're about five ten minutes away." He quietly said  
  
It was then he heard the noise of a motorbike not far behind him. "I wonder whats goin on?" he asked expecting no answer, although he wasn't sure why. He then saw that on the motorbike was a police officer. "Are you speeding at all?" she asked. He figured he was speeding without realizing. It wouldn't be the first time. He looked at the speedometer. Forty miles Per Hour on a fifty mph road. "No, but I'm goin to pull over anyway contact wade see if anything is goin on" he stated. Well at least he wasn't speeding. Ron was about to pull over when she signaled for him to keep driving, so he did. She glanced into the window and then drove off around the corner.  
  
Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator calling up Wade. "Wade, you there at all?" she asked into her low powered Kimunicator. "yea, I'm here. Was up?" Wade asked. "Has there been any criminal activity at all in the past few minutes, hours at all perhaps?" she was asking the large ten year old genius. "Let me see here." He said well type on his pc "Nothing accept the Brahms a small town near Silent Hill just reported communications were out so the sent a officer to see if any assistant is needed other than that there is nothin for this month of June so far." Wade summarized up for her. "Thanks Wade you rock, see you when we come back" she said with a hint of comfort behind. "Later Kim and have fun its your vacation to you know." He said before the power went out on the Kimunicator. "At least it self charges but that takes a while like um. ten hours he said I think. I must say wade thinks of everything" She said before looking back to Cheryl.  
  
"Are we there yet Ronny?" Cheryl had woken up, and as usual, she had a bright warming smile on her face.  
  
Almost sis, we're about five ten minutes away, see there a sign". He said as he read the sign on the road saying 'Welcome to Silent Hill'. He drove around the corner and an unusual and disturbing sight met his eyes. The motorbike had been crashed against the wall, but there was no one in sight, and no other signs of anyone being injured. "Didn't she just past us just like two minutes ago" Ron asking Kim. "Yea we did in fact to tell you the truth." She said wondering why the bike was on the side of the road. Kim looking back over the edge of the cliff to see any trail of dust was made by any body falling over the small cliff. Ron momentarily glanced back and the small wreckage before returning his eyes to the road. Unfortunately, he wasn't quick enough.  
  
"Ronny, look out!" came the terrified screech from Cheryl.  
  
All three looked ahead; a girl had stepped out into the road. "HOLY SHIT! Hold on!" he yelled. Ron swerved to miss her in a panic as she shielded her face. Ron drove off the Cliff hitting his head on the steering wheel. Then, everything went black...  
  
To be continued: Next Chapter 5: waking up in hell  
  
I like to thank those who reviewed the story so far and those who took the time reading this story of mine and please don't for get to review thanx TiggerGTX 


	5. Chapter 5: Waking Up in Hell

Chapter 5: Waking Up in Hell  
  
It was daylight when Ron awoke. He held his head then looked at his hand and seen there was blood. 'Must have hit my head on the steering wheel when we crashed' the thought. He was momentarily dazed. Looking to his seeing Kim still out from the crash seeing that she wore her seat belt. "Cheryl, are you ok?" he asked. He looked back, but she was gone, and the car door was open. He was pissed. It wasn't like her to go wondering off on her own.  
  
He opened his door and climbed out. Went over to Kim's door opening it and grabbed Kim lightly shaking her so that she will wake up. "Uhh.am I dead?" she asked jokingly. "No we're not dead, but Cheryl ran off we got to look for her." He said with a worry toned behind. "Shit Ron your head is bleeding." She said as she tore off a piece of her sleeve and wiping the blood from Ron's head except the blood rush out almost just as quick as she wiped it. "We'll that not working lets look for Cheryl." Kim said as if she were taking command as usual.  
  
"CHERYL?" they yelled in unison over and over a few times. There was no reply. Only the echoes of their own voice were the sounds in the town. He then realized it was snowing. "Why is it snowing in June and in the day none the less I mean come on we just got out of school." Ron said. This was too odd. Kim pulled out her Kimunicator to see how the weather was going to be then realized it was still charging. "Well the Kimunicator is still charging so I can't find out anything about the weather" she said while putting it back in her pocket. "All I just want to do is find Cheryl." Ron said. He knew that calling her name wouldn't do any good. He knew they were going to have to look for her. "But where to start?" Kim asked  
  
He had no idea where they were, but for some strange reason, he recognized the place. He shivered. He pulled his jacket tighter. It was then something else hit him. Something which sent his blood cold and a shiver down his spine. His clothes. He was wearing the exact same clothes as in his dream, and Cheryl was nowhere to be found. "No. This can't be happening?" he said. "What can't be happening?" Kim asked and with a some what confused look on her face. "My dream that I had the other night its almost like the situation we're in right now." He explains to her. "You mean the same dream you got your cut from." She said. "Yep." he replied. "Maybe we could ask the townsfolk if they had seen her." She suggested. They looked around. There were few cars and no people. Then they heard the silence. It was uncomfortable and deafening.  
  
"What the hell is this place?" asked Ron, unaware that he had just answered his own question.  
  
"I don't know but this is not Silent Hill I think?" she asked wondering where the hell are they.  
  
They began walking down the street, away from his car. The snow continued to fall around him, but no snow was settling on the ground, it was merely melting away to make room for more.  
  
"Jesus, even the buildings look creepy" he said, trying to make a joke to calm them down. However it didn't work. It just made them more afraid. Ron and Kim continued to walk, when something made them stop. They listened.  
  
"Footsteps?" she heard Ron say. He could hear someone walking. Slowly. They sounded like a child's footsteps. "Cheryl." She said. he began to run. They the followed the sound until they found themselves standing only a few meters away from Cheryl. They didn't want to scare her, so he was planning on approaching her carefully. Until she began to cross the street.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Ron. Cheryl didn't reply. All she did was laugh playfully and run further into the snowy mist. Kim was confused. Why was she acting so strangely? Normally she would have been scared.  
  
"Hey wait... stop!" called Ron as Cheryl laughed once again and ran further out of sight. They could hear her footsteps getting fainter. "We better follow her." he said. They began to run. It was hard to do because they couldn't see where they were going. She then saw her run into an alleyway. "There she goes in the alley." As Ron heard from Kim  
  
"Cheryl! Stop, it's your Ronny! Aw come on!" he tried his best but she didn't answer. She ran straight to the end of the alleyway. As they followed, a number of questions were running through his mind. Why couldn't she hear him? Why had his wrists been cut? What happened to the Police Officer on her motorbike? He had no idea, but when he found Cheryl, they weren't going to stick around to find out the answer.  
  
The next thing they heard was a creak, and then a clanging of a gate. they ran up to the gate. On the sign it said 'Beware Of Dog'. "Do you see a dog Kim" he asked. "Nowhere that I see." Kim replied. He figured that if it was alive it would be skin and bones from not being fed. They went through the gate, only to wish they hadn't. "AAHHH" Kim screamed at the top of her lungs, then turned around and dug her face into Ron's chest. He put his arms around Kim shuddering body and then rubbing up and down her back to comfort her.  
  
"Oh my god" said Ron. Just past the gate he saw a mutilated animal, perhaps a dog of some kind, it's insides... or it's outsides, were splattered against the wall and the floor. Ron could only control himself for so long. They *had* to be sick. They walked back out the gates and loosing their last night dinner. After, they took a few deep breathes and just prayed that whatever had killed it hadn't hurt Cheryl too.  
  
"Jesus. This is seriously fucked up" Ron and Kim said in unison in response to the 'sights' on their vacation. They continued to walk down a thin alleyway she walked slowly almost like clinging next to Ron's body, incase Cheryl had climbed in any windows. "I couldn't help but think that we was being watched." Ron said. They looked above, behind them and in all directions. No one. They then came to another gate. Not seeing an alternative path, Ron walked through and back the gate letting Kim know there is nothing to see. They walked through the gate, only for it to suddenly become dark. He only had a lighter with them, so he lit it. Lucky for him it was a fancy 'flameless' one that didn't go out when the wind or rain picked up. Just as well, because it had started raining.  
  
Then, they heard a noise behind him, past the gate. they followed the sound through the gate. They didn't expect to see what they did. Somehow, there was another fence in his path with rusty metal garbage cans piled high in front of it. A dead end.  
  
"What the hell?" Kim said. "I have no idea." he replied with actually having no idea.  
  
He knew their only option was to continue walking. It couldn't have been Cheryl. There was no way she would act like this. Someone was doing this and they wanted all three of them in that alleyway. But why? Ron didn't want to think about it. He just wanted to get his sister and friend, and go home. They walked back through the gate and around the corner.  
  
They then continued walking until Kim heard a squeaking. Like a wheel that needed oiling. She was right. They froze momentarily as they saw a blood stained, broken wheelchair, flung up the corner. It looked out of place. What would a broken wheelchair be doing in the middle of the alleyway with the wheel still spinning? What disturbed Ron the most was that the blood was still wet. Kim wanted to run back, attempt to sort out his jeep and get the hell out of there. But she forced himself to think otherwise. At least it proved someone was down here. Either that or they had been following something. No. Cheryl. They had been following Cheryl.  
  
They continued to walk down the ally. There was a large corner, which turned right, but there was also a chained up gate up ahead. In front of this gate, was an autopsy table with an unfinished 'corpse' on it. The body underneath the blood stained blanket was small. A child? Cheryl?  
  
Although Kim knew that if it was Cheryl, Ron would probably die there and then, they had to know. They edged over to the blanket, almost holding their breath for fear of the body being his daughter's. He reached out and gripped the blanket. It was warm, so whoever was underneath had recently died. He slowly began lifting up the sheet. The first glimpse they saw was blonde hair.  
  
"Oh god, please no." Ron said. He lifted the blanket some more. The face seemed to have been torn away but he could tell it was a child. He tore off the blanket to reveal a small boy, naked and mutilated. Kim covered her mouth. She was nauseous again. "What kind of sick town was this?" she asked. "There must have been someone around in order to do this." Ron stated  
  
He decided that they had better keep on walking. Although he didn't want to because all he saw was blood. Some old, some new. But he felt that if he just left her here, he would never be able to forgive himself. Nervously, they continued down the alleyway, trying his best to avoid the blood. How had Cheryl made it down here? The next sight was probably the worst one they had seen yet.  
  
"Ron we better get some help I'm serious we are over our head this time." Kim begged of Ron. "What is this? What's going on here?" said Ron as he stared at the decayed bodies hanging from the fence. Some were on the floor. He wasn't sure what, but something made him look closer. The bodies weren't decayed at all. The flesh was gone, true, but the blood was still wet. He then felt a stabbing pain run through his legs. He looked down. "AAHH SHIT." Ron yelled. "OOWW" Kim Screamed.  
  
Some little people who were built like children were stabbing at his feet. They were bald and were making a strange noise. They stabbed at them again with sharp objects they were holding in their hands. All they could do was run. But where? The gate had again become a dead end and they was cornered. He backed up, eventually trying to fight them off, but not knowing what to do as three of them closed in, slowly draining the life out of him. Ron looking over seeing Kim loosing her battle against them and then seeing her falling to the ground. Then he saw nothing but darkness.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED:  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: A Survivor 


	6. Chapter 6: A Survivor

Chapter 6: A Survivor  
  
Ron woke up with a state unaware of where they were or why they were even there. He had one hell of a headache. It made it no better hearing slow footsteps approaching him. He jumped and turned around to see a familiar face. A woman, but it wasn't Kim. It was the police officer who had drove past them on the highway on the way to Silent Hill. Ron shuddered. That name. That name would be the death of them and he knew it. She walked over to him with a grin on her face and her arms folded. She looked at him as if she knew something he didn't. Then Kim walked right up behind her with a delighted thankful look on her face to see him up and a wake.  
  
"Am I dreaming?" asked Ron, finally sitting up and attempting to come to his senses. There was a lengthy, uncomfortable pause. Ron looked up to make sure that the girls were still in a room. Stranger or not, at least there was someone else around. "No, neither you nor I are dreaming we both were found in the ally back there." Kim said to Ron who was still con fused.  
  
"How do you feel?" asked the attractive blonde.  
  
"Ugh, like I've been run over by a truck, but I'm alright I guess". He kept avoiding eye contact, but he could feel the stabbing of the amber woman's eyes all over him. She was watching him, and wasn't taking any chances. Kim looked at the officer with a sense of, 'how dare you look at him that way', sense behind it. But she still said nothing.  
  
"Are you from around here? Why don't you tell me what happened?" asked the police woman.  
  
"I thought we went through this already?" Kim asked. Ron knew he missed out on something.  
  
"Wait a second, we're just tourists" said Ron. "We just got here". Ron didn't really know what to say, much less explain their situation. "I don't know *what* happened". The woman nodded, but he could tell she didn't believe him.  
  
The minutes dragged by and Ron could hear every sound around him. Since he had woken up, he had learned that her name was Cybil, and she was from Brahms, a neighboring town to Silent Hill. He had also found out that he and Kim were the only people that Charlotte had seen in the town.  
  
This made him nervous and scared. He could feel his heart pounding; he could hear his heavy breathing, the shakiness in his voice. He could hear her thoughts. The way she was carefully analyzing him with her mind, attempting to work him out. Ron had never been able to work out himself let alone Kim couldn't either not completely, so how could a complete stranger? Ron stood up walked to Kim wrapped his arms around her hugging her and kissed the top of her head. Thanking god that she was still here and alive. "Let's get out of here and find Cheryl." Kim suggested with a new found hope that she got through Ron, yet still quiet enough without Cybil hearing. "Lets go." He replied as they started to go through the door.  
  
"Hold it! Where do you think you're going?" she demanded. Kim turned around, almost insulted that she had asked this.  
  
"His sister... We've gotta find her!" she was angered by Charlotte's response.  
  
"No way! It's dangerous out there!" Charlotte replied firmly. Had this woman no feelings for anyone?  
  
"Well in that case we need to find her now!" Ron felt himself go sick. "Cheryl's my little sister... I can't just leave her out there by herself!" Ron tried not to but he couldn't help but imagine what she would be like out there in a place like this all on her own. "We have to get to her with or without your help." Kim spouted at the blonde  
  
"Have you got a gun?" asked Cybil. Kim almost let out o half laugh but managed to keep a straight face.  
  
"Um... no" came the obvious response from both. Cybil took a few more steps towards Ron and Kim. She had looked alot taller when she was sitting down. She only came up to Kim's shoulders. She took the gun out of her holster. Was this woman insane? What the hell is she doing?  
  
"Now listen to me," said Charlotte, ensuring that Ron made perfect eye contact with her as she spoke. "Before you pull the trigger, know who you're shooting. And don't do it unless you have to. And don't go blasting me by mistake... Got it?" She gave Ron the gun that slipped it into his inside jacket pocket using it as a makeshift holster.  
  
"Yeah, thanks, It might come in handy KP." said Ron. Kim was confused and looked at the officer. Why would a police officer give up her gun to someone who she had just met, and that she had found lying in an ally. This was strange. Nonetheless, deep down inside, Kim knew we might need the gun, and for this she said nothing.  
  
"You'd do best to stay nearby," said Charlotte, heading for the door. "I'll be back with help as quick as I can". Ron watched as the attractive blonde police officer left the building. Kim hitting Ron arm seeing the way Ron was looking at her  
  
Ron stood in the same position for what seemed like a life time before he finally came to his senses. He wanted to find Cheryl, and he would scan every inch of the town to find her if he had to, and he would shoot whomever... or whatever he had to if it meant getting his little sister back.  
  
It was then that something caught his eye. "a map?" Ron said. "A map of what, where?" Kim asked looking confused and wondering where he was looking at. He walked up to take a look. "Its a map of Silent Hill." He said. "Wait we're in Silent Hill." Kim yelped with a shock look to her face. "Yea kinda make you wonder what the hell happened don't ya." He replied them both realized where they finally are. No one was around so he figured that no one would be upset if he took it with him. If they were going to do this, he was going to need all the help they could get, and from wherever they could get it. He studied the map.  
  
"Okay, so we're in the café," said Ron, getting his bearings. He then looked at how close they were the alleyway they went into when he first got here. Again he shuddered as he remembered what happened... That's if it actually happened. He slipped the map into his jacket pocket and took a deep breath.  
  
Ron turned around to look at Kim and for anything else that might be useful in their search for Cheryl. "Did you see that?" He asked. "The snow? yea like a couple of hours ago, you just now starting to notice." She replied. He thought he saw someone pass the window, but he then also noticed it was still snowing, and so' shrugged it off.  
  
"Hey KP, check you Kimunicator see if power is restored." Ron asking his red headed siren friend.  
  
She pulled her Kimunicator looked at the LCD screen. "Damn it. No power yet I guess," said Kim.  
  
It was then that a small square object lying on the table behind him caught Ron's eye. He walked over to take a closer a look. It was a small radio. Perhaps Cybil left it behind for them. Ron studied it carefully. It didn't seem to work. "Damn the radio has no battery." Ron said when noticing the problem. If Cybil had left it behind, why on earth would she not check if it worked? Ron didn't see much point in wasting any more time on a broken radio. He decided to finally head out and find Cheryl. At least now he had a 9mm backup.  
  
Ron and Kim went to open the door when they heard a crackling sound. It was chilling and for some odd reason it sounded familiar to Ron.  
  
"What's that?" said Kim. He then realized the sound was coming from the small radio.  
  
"Hmm. Radio. What's going on with that Radio?" Ron asked, Kim the same pitch coming from the Kimunicator in her pocket. She pulled it out noticing it making the same as the radio accept the Kimunicator was off and the radio had no battery.  
  
Ron decided he had nothing to lose but to go over and check it out. There might a backup battery and someone one the other end trying to get through. Cybil perhaps? He then froze. The sound did seem familiar and he knew why. His dream. He had dreamt about a radio crackling along with the Kimunicator, Cheryl being missing, Kim being with him... and a creature. Why a creature?  
  
He didn't have time to think about this as the window at the other end of the café smashed. they gasped and looked over. Nothing. Then, without warning, a pink dragon type creature burst through the window next to him knocking him on his back. Without a second thought he got his gun. Good thing the safety was already off. He fired four shots and it screeched in pain before dropping on the table, dead.  
  
"What the hell is goin on!" said Ron. "What's happening to this place?" Kim screamed. They were unaware that it had already happened, and it wasn't about to get any better. He then took Kim hand and with a deep breath and decided they should leave the café before anything else comes.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED: Next chapter: Exploring  
  
People actually like this story hell I'm surprised. you really love you really do (lol) I like to thank the fallowing authors for the time to put a review: Yamel ( How come you havn't written anything), Classic Cowboy ( I love you stories man Metal Gear Is awesome And The Matrix and If you like I would like to collaborate with you a story you good really good I would feel honored to write with you) warprince2099, unknown6, Drakken186 ( I like your stories short but powerful you needed little or no words to express what you wanted to get across and you did it very nicely), Covenant Elite ( I am very honored that you put me in your favorite authors and I'll try to put some of the ideas in all three silent hill games and incorporate in to this story and other ideas as well) , oh yea I can't forget the flame I got, Two-Tytes2.0 ( I read your stories I have on one sentence. YOU ARE SICK AND WRONG FUCKER YOU STORIES SUCK AND POINTLESS AND YOU ARE GROSS I'M SURPRISED YOU NOT BANNED YET DUDE.) THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND REVIEW AND IF I DO START TO SUCK LET ME KNOW (TALKING TO THOSE WHO ACTUALLY GOOD WRITERS)  
  
tiggerGTX 


	7. Chapter 7: Exploring

Chapter 7: Exploring  
  
When They got back outside of the Café, everything seemed different. Only, they weren't sure how or why. It just seemed like everything around them - the cars, the buildings, the mailboxes - all seemed like they had been placed as props. But in spite of all that, Ron knew this was real. That even though the place he was in had a nightmare like atmosphere, he knew that this was as real as things could get.  
  
"We have to find her," Ron ordered Kim. He was not going to let some small town win over them. No way. Not a chance in hell. "We should head back to the alleyway. It was the last place he wanted to be, but at least there was a chance Cheryl could be there." Kim suggested. "You could be right, there nothin wrong with trying lets go." Ron replied. He checked the map and then they began walking.  
  
Ron and Kim could barely see more than seven to ten inches ahead of him because of the misty, snowy fog that lingered around him like a curtain. He hated it. And he was beginning to hate himself for not watching the road.  
  
They approached the alleyway with caution. Judging by what happened last time, they didn't want to risk getting cornered by those what ever the hell they are. They began walking through the long stretch of garages, looking carefully around him. Then they seen the gate they entered the fist time going through there. Kim pulled Ron's arm "Ron come over in the garage the door is open." He heard Kim said looking at the garage to see the door barely open. "Alright lets go stay behind me though." Ron ordered Kim and she nodded seeing him pulling out his gun.  
  
They walked up to the garage cautiously unaware of what or who would be inside. Ron looked at his gun seeing if the safety is on or not. Holding the weapon towards the door with one hand pushing the door slowly opening it, as he did he herd wrestling noises coming from inside. He paused "Something inside." He said as he observed. Kim looked down and seen a pipe she bent down and picked it up and held it like a bat. 'At least what ever is inside and takes out Ron I could still take it out,' Kim thought. He pulled the hammer back with the finger on the trigger and they ran in. "SHIT, turn off the light!" Kim and Ron yelled in unison. They enter to be only blinded by two flashlights pointed to their face.  
  
"Ron?" on male voice said as he was actually surprised to see some one that is familiar to him. "Kimmie?" a female voice asked with a sense of annoyance in her sultry voice. The Two pointed the flashlights in the faces of their fellow schoolmates. Kim and Ron Knew who the voices belonged to and had the only one question for them. "Josh, Bonnie why in the hell are you doing here?" Ron and Kim ask in unison. "We are on our vacation. Why are you doing here?" Bonnie asked while turning off her flash light. "We were on our vacation but it pulled a total 180 on us." Ron replied.  
  
"We were heading to Lake Wannaweep for a camping trip. We stopped by here to refill next thing I know these dogs were chasing us. But here what freaked me out the most those dogs didn't seem to have any flesh on them and it look like it was bandage as well. I seen the garage door open and we made a mad dash for and shut it be hind us." Josh waving his hands around while explaining the situation they got into. "Our turn, how did you get here?" Bonnie asked. "Its a long story." Kim replied. "We got time." Josh butted in.  
  
After explaining the entire situation Ron and Kim sitting on the ground trying to plain out there next move. "Your sister is out there with those things." Bonnie asked looking shocked. "Dude, we'll help you find her and get out of this hell hole." Josh offered. "What do you say KP, if you ask me we could use the help and they have a car." He asked the red head. "Well, we first have to find a way out first, then find Cheryl and get out fast." she said. "Then that's the plan." Bonnie stated. "Yep." Josh replied. "Lets go, but first lets see what this place has." Ron suggested.  
  
After searching and pulling several items out on to the bar that the garage happen to have. "We have six flashlights, which two of them don't work, and we have a map, a bat, some shells and this weird ass sword." Bonnie called out to them. "Well that leaves us with a flashlight and a weapon for each one of us." Josh figured out. "Ok, Bonnie you take the gun and shells, I'll take the katana, you guys can take what ever you want." Ron said as he picked up the katana and studied it. "I got dibs on the pipe." Josh said almost leaping to the pipe. "That's alright the bat will do me just fine. Ok, lets go." Kim said as she stood up.  
  
Outside in the alley Ron hands Kim one of the maps. "Ok here's the plan we can cover more area if we split into two one with go south the other go north, sounds good to you guys?" Kim was asking with the confident voice that is found when she would go on missions. "Sounds good, alright I'll go with Kim and Bonnie you go with Ron." Josh said with a commanding voice. Bonnie gave Josh a dirty little look and walks up to him. "Why did you do that?" Bonnie asked quietly. "Bon Don't worry Ron will take good care of you." Josh was about to continue until Bonnie cut him off. "It's not him I'm worried about it's you, I know what you going to try to do and don't do it. I'm also with her on when it come to it. You dated her just for the popularity purpose and that is fucking wrong and you knew." Bonnie hissed at him quietly.  
  
"We'll meet back hear in a two hours. In the mean time we search every street, shop, building we can get into, got it." Kim said to the three looking at her with confidence. The three nodded and split off in there ways.  
  
At the corner of Finney and Bachman Ron notices his jeep. "Bonnie, come on I wan to get something from my jeep." Ran said as they ran to his jeep. Ron open the back pulls out a bag and started digging. "Ron, what are you looking for any way?" Bonnie asked. "My cell phone and Rufus." Ron replied. "You bring your pet every where you go and why do you need your cell phone for?" she asked with a little awkwardness in her voice. "Booya, Rufus is like family to me and Kim and when the hips are down we always were able to count on him when we are on a mission. My cell phone is to call for help." Ron answering her question s he pulled out Rufus's bed with him coming out of our sleep. "Bonnie?" the naked mole rat squeaked looking confused. "Don't ask buddy lets go buddy." Ron said to his pet as he climbed in his jacket pocket. "Sorry about the jeep it looks totaled. It also looks like the underpass is blocked to" Bonnie said as the walked down further down on Finney heading east.  
  
"Kim, I want to apologize for the way I treated you so long a go." Josh was talking to Kim at hoping to redeem himself. "Look Josh I'm pissed at the way I was treated but that was then it'll be stupid if I keep haunting myself of it if I do. If it helps you any more I forgive you but keep in mind I didn't forget." She replied as they walked at the corner of Finney and Levin. Slowly they see the road come to an end, but in a way that only an earthquake can create. "HOLY SHIT, how did this happen?" he asked with out expecting an answer. Kim looks down on the ground and notices that blood is every where and paper lay around with something written on them with blood. "What the." she bent down picked up the paper and it read 'GO TO THE SCHOOL'. "Kim, check this out." Josh said as he handed her the paper with the same thing written on it as well all the rest did. "Lets look in another place." Kim said with some fear in her voice. "I second that." He said wile nodding his head. They got up and walked further down the Levin heading south.  
  
With the fog and snow so condense Ron almost didn't see the bridge ending. "AWW , man this tanks. Guess we'll have to find another way out of here." Ron saying as Bonnie notices a police vehicle on the edge of the bridge. "Ron come and check this out." Bonnie said as he tried to get Ron attention. He walks over and notices that the inside of the car is covered blood and a body was still inside. Rufus popped out of his pocket to look in the car and quickly shrieked dove right back in. He body shivered when he open the car door the body was brutally attacked to suck an extreme the only that person could be identified was by his or her blood. He looked in the glove compartment and seen several pieces of paper with a saying written on them in blood he grabbed two of them handed one to Bonnie. "Go to the school?" Bonnie repeated what was written on the paper. Ron also checked the trunk only to find the same thing, a key with the number 20 on one and a 04 on the other. Rufus took the key from him and out scurried into his pocket like use usual  
  
"Weird lets get." He was about to finish as his radio started going off with the same crackling sound it made in the café. He stood strait up withdrew his katana and in his fighting stance. "What's wrong Ron?" Bonnie asked with a worried look on her face. "Something is out there." He replied grabbing Bonnie drawing her close to him. She with drew her gun taking the safety off and ready to go. Rufus peaked out his beady black eyes looked every where nervously, then tugged on his sleeve to point out the direction of the low growl sound was coming from. She looked and saw the four legged creature in its horrified beauty. She aimed and squeezed the trigger like her father taught her when in he taught how to at the shooting range. No sound or bullet left the gun it jammed on her and she knew it. Fear filled her mind as she saw the creature charging her and next thing she felt something big knocking her down. With two beautiful moves with his sword he took down the creature in mid area it was some thing that look like it came straight out of a martial arts film. "Ron Where did know how to do that?" Bonnie said with a surprised look in her eyes and seen that done by one other man. "I learned that from Japan when Hirotaka and me did the student exchange program that one year." He answered her question while wiping the blood off on the creature. "Oh, let get out of here before more come." Bonnie said as Ron helped her up and realizing this guy is not suck the geek as she thought he was.  
  
Two hour has passed Josh and Kim was returning to the house they agree to meat at. After searching down Bachman, Levin, Matheson, Crichton, Koontz , and etc. "Have you notice that all the street names are author of book dealing in horror or in space." Josh asked Kim as she grabbed wrist to pull the map closer to view. "Hmm that's weird." She remarked. As they reach their destination the came to a dog house witch is totally covered in blood. "Josh you see that?" she asked. "You think some body is playing a game with us?" he asked. "Man if they are and using Cheryl as bait Ron would be one very pissed mutha fucker." She replied to Joshes question. "Hey here they come." He pointed out them out as they approached.  
  
"Alright, what have you guys found out?" Ron asked. "Anything else accept the fact there no way out of here these three keys, yet oddly enough there was the map had the exact location to the keys were." Kim answered. "You still have the map Kimmie?" Bonnie asked she nodded and handed it to her. Bonnie opened it up and notices something was written on the back of the map due to the over use of red ink. "Ron check this out it's an address with a message. '2004 LEVIN STREET IS YOUR WAY TO THE SCHOOL.' "Somebody has to be fuckin with us and its starting too really piss me off." Ron said with a redden face. "Hey Ron look at the key you found from the bridge." Bonnie asked. Rufus popped out on Ron's pocket holing the key for him and promptly smiling "here you go." He squeaked. "Thanks buddy." He said and taking the key seeing the two numbers and made the connection. "Alright lets head to the house and see what's up." Ron said putting the key in his inside jacket pocket with the map.  
  
At their arrival Ron, Kim, Josh, and Bonnie were soon to realize the challenge of their life time was about to embark. "Here's the house man what a dump did anybody live here at all?" Kim said looking at the decrepit home slowly decaying away. "What now? We go in." Josh asked standing there with his arm around Bonnie. "Looks Like we do." Ron said looking down onto Kim's beautiful green eyes with the feeling that as soon he walks in to that door what they have experience in their past live will be heaven to what they will face them in the search for his sister. He inserted the key turned it along with the door knob and pushed the door open.  
  
Inside the home was everything you expect in a home there was a couch, TV, refrigerator and that the little stuff that you may see in a home. "Wow this place is dusty and cold for it being hot." Kim notices for being a clean freak herself. "I wonder what happen to the people that lived here." Josh asked. "Well we had seen what happen to one of the people." Bonnie retorted after remembering the person in the cop car at the bridge which made her body shuddered. "Split up and look in all the rooms see if there is anything or if there is anyplace we use any of the keys." Kim said heading up stairs with Bonnie. Ron and Josh search the downstairs and basement Rufus crawled out of Ron's pocket onto his shoulder and pointed to the kitchen then rubbed his belly. Ron nodded and headed to kitchen then a door caught his attention there were three key holes with a symbol next to each one. "Hey guys get over here and bring the keys!" Ron yelled as loud as he could so everyone could hear. All rushed to him wondering what was wrong. He asked for the keys Kim handed it to him. He notices the three keys had the same marking as the symbol on the wall he placed them in its place and turn them individually and the door be side him unlocked. "Alright it looks like we're heading for the school." He said looking at the door with his hand on the knob.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED : NEXT CHAPTER: THE SCHOOL  
  
I'm just letting you guys know there will be no sequel and I'm also in putting up the prologue for my other story titled "END OF DAYS" it will be up after Christmas. Sorry it took so long for me to get the chapter up, but its hard when you have the flu thanks for your patience and have a Merry Christmas.  
TiggerGTX 


	8. Chapter 8: The School

Chapter 8: The School  
  
As Ron twisted the door knob and opened the door the yard looked like an average yard. "Hmm this is the first normal thing I seen in this town." Bonnie joked. "You can say that again." Kim replied to her joke. As soon as Josh step on to the yard a sudden rush of fear came over him out of no where. The light of day disappeared to be taken over by the color of night the fog also disappeared by the blackness of night the snow continued to fall. "OK what time is it?" Ron asked. "Twelve o'clock in the after noon the last time I checked which was ten minutes ago." Josh replied with the voice of disbelief behind it. "So how can nine hours of sunlight disappear in just nine seconds?" Kim asked. Josh's heart started pumping fast it was like a nightmare of his that he had since he was the age of ten. Everybody turned on there flashlights and gather in a small group since it would be ten time harder to see what was out there "Alright lets get goin." Ron said and started towards the gate to leave the yard. Kim got close to Ron and put arms around his 'ok fighting bad guys is one thing but this weird shit is a whole different story' she thought to herself as she felt comfort in holding onto Ron's arm.  
  
Walking down the alley onto Midwich St. toward Midwich Elementary School the teen found the town to be more terrifying in the dark tan with in light. The town had a sound of life to it not the pleasant of a small town that you would expect but it had a noise of that something of rabid wolves fighting over a piece of meet and voices of all sort that brought the hairs on the back of there necks sticking up with fear. The flashlight caught the bright yellow paint off a old really beat-up school bus. "Hey we're at the school." Bonnie said with a little excitement in her voice hoping that Cheryl was in the school so they can get the hell out of there. Kim ran up to the bus and inside to see it empty and dirty with dirt and rust. "She's not in the bus." Kim said looking at right Ron who was really not that disappointed. "Then we head into the school?" Josh asked as Ron nodded.  
  
All four walked up to school as they noticed the door were decaying and rusting. All entered the main lobby area the looked around and seeing that the school had been under some kind of random violent shooting or stabbing. The wall was covered in blood and bullet holes of all sorts then the phone rang. Ron over and picked up the phone in the receiver was Cheryl screaming into his ear. "RONNY HELP ME!" the voice yelled into the phone. Everyone looked at him in disbelief as Ron held up the receiver cord which was not plugged into the phone. Another voice came over "Ah, Mr. Stoppable the doctor is waiting." The man said in a voice that would freeze the blood in anybodies veins. Before he cold respond the phone hocked up. Kim went over to him putting her arms around him and he did the same. Bonnie walked over to the two and looked on the desk and noticed something that was written in blood. "I swear some one is really fucking with us. Look at this guys." Bonnie said pointing on the desk. It read '10:00 Chemistry Lab: Gold in an old man's palm. The future hidden in his fist exchange it for sage's water. 12:00 Music Room: A silver guide post. Untapped in lost tongues awaken at ordained order. 5:00 Furnace Room: Flames render the silence awakening the hungry beast. Open time's door to beckon prey.' "What does it mean?" Josh asked. "Nothing." Ron replied in the back a bell rung loudly though the halls. "That was a bell where there's a there's a clock lets go." Kim said grabbing Ron's hand. Ron seen a map for the school and took it fro future references.  
  
The doors were either to rotten to open or they were locked accept one that leads to the campus courtyard. "This is the only door that seems to able to open." Bonnie said as she opened the door. A crowd of child holding knives stabbing at one another suddenly stopped, then turned there direction to the young group of teenagers with lights shinning in there direction. "Close the door!" Ron yelled as he shut the door. Inches from Ron's face a knife stabbed through as well as others one right after another. 'Lets see if there a back way." Kim suggested all seem to agree as they head towards the front door and exit walking to the main street the bell rang again all four turn around wondering where it was coming from. Josh notices the clock tower in the corner of the courtyard of the school. "Hey guys the bell is coming from courtyard." Josh said to the others. "How can you tell.. Oh I see." Bonnie said then noticing the clock tower. It took Kim and Ron little longer to notice the clock tower then slapped there heads for not realizing where it was. "Alright lets go then." Ron said. All four headed through the building to the courtyard.  
  
"Ok when we do this keep them far away from you as possible and stay together." Ron said as he drew his katana out. He opened the door the beings, or what ever the hell they were crept toward them. All four to their stands and waited till they came close enough to strike. It was an easy battle for the teen heroes as the children went down one by one. "KP, check your Kimunicator see if it making that weird noise again my radio is." Ron said as he stabbed another. Kim pulled out the device and turned it on there was no signal at all just a static screen with a high pitched noise, that disappeared after bonnie shot the last corpse kid. "Ron I'm getting no signal at all with the Kimunicator." Kim said to Ron worried that they are on their own. "Bonnie, check my cell phone, see if you get any reception at all with it." Ron asked her as she nodded and checked the cell phone. "Sorry Ron no signal." She said. Ron suddenly froze in his spot remembering the dream he had a couple nights before. "Kim, remember the dream I had back there in the hotel." Kim nodded. "This is what I dreamt about." Kim looking confused at Ron. "The dream where you got those gashes from and everybody thought you tried to commit suicide." Kim asked. "Ye.." Ron was about to answer as the radio was going off again fallowed by a screeching sound a bird of some sort came down catching Bonnie's arm and screamed in pain. Ron in one graceful move sliced the birds head off. Kim looked at Ron wondering where the hell he learned that from and all the other moves he was doing earlier. Everybody gathered around Bonnie her arm was bleeding not that bad as it should have but still.  
  
"Ron, take your badges off." Kim asked. Ron did as he was told and notices the two wounds were exactly the same. All four looked in shock that Ron's dream and what just happened were exactly identical. Ron realized that this was no prank by some crazy guy something was terribly wrong with this town and why did it have to do with him or the rest of them. "I think your right Kim we are way over in our heads." Ron said with a very and unnatural seriousness in his voice.  
  
"Guys look at this their marking here." Josh said as everybody walked up after bandaging Bonnie's arm. "Its Latin, its saw with three keys placed here on the hour you will see an answer to your way out." Kim read to the others. "Now and on the hour will be the count down to the arrival of Apocalypse." "What does that mean?" Josh asked everybody shrugged to his question. "Alright lets find Cheryl so we get the hell out." Ron said. The weather became cold the snow stopped and ran began to poor the smell of burnt hair and flesh began to fill the air. "What is goin on? And where is the ground." Bonnie asked lighting a make and dropping going through the gated ground the match kept going and going. To Ron it was like all the sudden the background change on them, then at the end of the court yard a girl sat there and giggled and ran inside. "Hey did anybody see that girl." Bonnie asked. "Yea, at the high way on the way here." Ron said starting to walk that way. Kim looking at Ron with a puzzled look she was not sure it was the same girl.  
  
"Come on lets go maybe she can help us." Ron said in a full sprint. Once everybody was inside they froze flashing lights down the hall both ways to see if they see the Girl. "Who in the hell is this kid?" Josh asked. "I don't know but I'm planning to find out." Ron said with a very serious and unnatural voice. Kim looked at him worried that he was loosing hope or getting very pissed. "Ok we split up in two and take a floor me and josh will take the second floor and you take this one, look in all the rooms every nook and cranny of every room." Ron said looking at Bonnie and Kim both nodding and hading them the floor map. "We'll meet back here in ninety minutes." Bonnie asked all nodded.  
  
It has been forty five minutes in the search in the mean time Josh and Ron were catching up on some old times. "So how have you and Kim been doin lately? Has she talked about me at all?" Josh asked hoping to hear something good after all. "Let me tell you this after lying that you claim you popped her cherry, and saying you guys practically every night you got nookie. Here's the funny part she busted you what do you think I mean c'mon. Dude you're a cool guy to hang around and actually nice I hate to say it you screwed up big time." Ron said flatly but still felt a little sorry I real life he was a nice guy. It was shame Him and Kim made a good couple, but the asshole had to fuck it up. "I guess your right, hey lets check the music she maybe in here." Josh said with a little disappointment.  
  
Meanwhile back in the first floor Kim and Bonnie were catching up in their own unique way. "How did you and Josh get together?" Kim asked see the two together here for some odd reason. "Who said we were dating?" Bonnie said flatly wondering where she got that idea. "I thought you two being here I just assumed. And why do you always give me such crap anyways." Kim said getting annoyed after a few exchanged words Bonnie finally gave in.  
  
"CAUSE YOUR LIFE IS SO DAMN PERFECT." Bonnie said leaning against the wall and slumping down to the ground. "You have a wonderful family; your best friend is still alive, your father actually stayed around, and everybody has something good to say about you." Bonnie said quietly enough for Kim to hear as her head lay looking top the ground. Kim just looked at her with shock all this time it was jealously. "After Ron's sister died and you got to go to the funeral and nobody didn't even let me know about it. I was just as a good friend as you were I would have liked to tell her how great of a friend she was to me. Then after that my father left and everybody I knew started saying shit behind my back. I always wondered why me?" Bonnie continued as her voice cracking from small sobs. "Now Ron had seen Josh with me he probably talking to how long we were dating making up all kind of shit about me." Bonnie said. "Bonnie how long had you known me and Ron?" Kim asked. "Since kindergarten." Bonnie replied. "We known each other for god know when and had change, accept our little competition that we had between us." Kim said her putting her arms around her to comfort her. She accepted hugging her back and sob lightly.  
  
Mean while Ron and Josh finished checking the rooms for the second floor. "What the hell happen to this place? It was such friendly little town." Ron said Look at the blood soaked floor and wall and hearing that weary pitch of noise coming from no where. They starting to walk to the stairway, then Ron's radio starts to crack with its signature crackle. Josh and Ron turned around but nothing flashing lights every where but no figure. Ron light caught a figure of a small child but it was standing in the corner crying. "I'll meat you with the girls." Josh said Ron nodded telling him he'll join him after he checks something else. Ron got closer to see the figure. 'hhhmmm.' He thought and continues his way.  
  
"Ron!" Kim yelled flashing the light at him. "Ok I see you, I see you." Ron said while flashing the lights away. "Where's Josh?" Ron asked. "He was with you." Bonnie said. "Yea, but he said to meat him with you." Ron said with a puzzle look on his face. Then a voice of a small girl cheerfully said "Josh is seeing the doctor. The doctor is going to give his exam." All three had chills down there spine it seemed to come out of nowhere. The same girl they were looking for runs to the court yard. "Come lets follow her." Ron said running after her. Kim and Bonnie followed in pursuit through the school to the street.  
  
To Be Continued: Next Chapter: Josh's Hospital Visit  
  
A N: Ok sorry for the long update but here it is I hope you like it. I have to mention Aeetos look for his story Rising Sun his work is supurb so look for And Classic Cowboy and his stories Matrix and Shadow Snake their off the chain as well. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW  
  
Thanx TiggerGTX 


	9. Chapter 9: Josh's Hospital Visit

WARNING: This chapter will contain Graphic violence and scenes of torture. If you feel extremely sensitive I suggest skip this chapter and go ahead or end hear.  
  
Chapter 9: Josh's Hospital Visit  
  
The room was pitch black and the air cold enough to see your breath but josh could tell. "Where in the hell am I?" Josh whispered to himself, all he remember was getting to the first floor then seeing a tall guy, with a blade the length of a small child, going down to the boiler room. He fallowed in pursuit figuring he can catch up with the rest in a minute when he found out where this man was going. In the boiler room was hot and dry but he was able to see the man or who ever it was. The person was six foot nine weighing in at least two hundred twenty pounds. His white trench coat had its plastic sleek look with red streaks and his and his black glove where ever more shinning to the flickering fire. The oddest thing where his head should be his, the only evidence that the person was a male is because the figure had no feminine features; in place of a head was an abstract pyramid. The figure had three sides two sides were equal but longer than the third. For some reason Josh froze as he saw the figure through limbs and god knows what else in the furnace. He turned around to head back but was face to face with what looked like a nurse but with no face what so ever. The head on the nurse shook her heard in all direction and so fast it look like a blur. He ran past it but no more than five feet to be stopped by three other not including the other. Their heads we're mimicking like the other nurse was. All four had a large surgical tool of some sort as they drew closer the darker everything became until total darkness.  
  
Mean while in the street Ron, Kim and Bonnie were fallowing the young pre-teen girl. Ron could not help but feel that this girl they were fallowing was Cheryl he pushed the idea aside and continue in pursuit. Through the blackness and the rain and the rough humid air did air did not help their already stressed lungs. "Where... is she ...leading us... to?" Bonnie asked while trying catching her breathe while running. "Don't..Know?" Ron said while looking back at her then turning back. "What is. this ..place?" Kim asked as they came up to a worn and torn down building. In the Front there was a sign but its into all kinds of pieces. "Hurry, help him before the exam starts." The young girl said before running inside. They fallowed with out any question. Whoever this girl was she knew something about josh and very concerned for some reason. This girl knew everything about them and she was willing to help them for later the truth about her would be shown.  
  
The door opened with the light in the back. The figure stood there as screams of all sorts could be heard in the distant hallway, but very faintly though there was not enough. Josh try to move but realized that the he could not nor feel any thing his body was completely numb and immobile, yet he could feel the figure push the cart down the hall. As the cart moves down the hall he can hear the wheels squeak with the sound of flesh and blood and puss being squish by the wheels. And the walls of the building were moving in and out as if it was breathing, where there were holes in the wall blood trialed out. Josh realized that the close to the light he got the warmer it got and humid as well. The screams were getting loud and a new noise can be heard lightly that of a cracking sound and gargling. His eyes widen to the realization on what was happening.  
  
"Damn it, which floor is he on and where?" Kim asked looking at the girl. "He's on the second floor and the opposite side of the floor hurry you don't have much time." The girl told them as she was fading a way. "Ok is it me or she's a ghost whose helping us for no reason?" Ron asked still wondering why she is so familiar to him though. "She's a ghost Ron and lets go while there might be time." Bonnie said grabbing his hand. The girls found the elevator but it was in no working order. "There the stairs over here lets go." Ron said as he ran towards and up to the second floor.  
  
As they enter the second the second floor they heard the screams and the cutting of the flesh as Josh heard it. "What the hell is this place?" Ron said his eyes widen with terror to what he realized what was happening. They ran down the hall as far as it would let him. A barricade separated the floor into two parts. "JOSH!!" Ron yelled to his to his best Friends Ex. "We here now we're getting you out of here." Kim said looking at the figure that was pushing Josh into the room where all the noise was coming from. "God help us." Bonnie whispered seeing where josh was hading to. "Come on this way!" Ron yelled as he ran down the hall and the girls fallowed.  
  
Josh never knew what fear and pure hell really was until he entered that room. He looked at the corner of his eye and saw a little girl with brown hair brown eyes that looked very close or if not the very exact person they were looking for. As he looked down the girl was nude but the body cavity was wide open and empty. A tear shed down the side of Josh's face as the person they looked for is no more with them and he will be the same. The cart stopped as he saw the figure going over to a red head women probably in her twenties, who was beautiful but her end was the same as every one else. Josh did not fear the future cause for him the future is not written but it does scare him like it is right now.  
  
"C'mon this way I could see him." Ron yelled to the bared door seeing Josh there. Bonnie's eyes widen as she notice one of the corpses and recognized who it was she closed her eyes turned her head as a rush of emotions came over to her. Ron didn't notice his eyes were focused on Josh, yet Kim notice noticed Bonnie reaction to some thing she didn't know but some thing. " Bon." Kim was going to ask bonnie a question, but Josh's voice. "Guys help me!" Josh yelled has he was hoisted up the man and he hooked into his back. Josh ripped out a gut wrenching yell "FOR GOD SAKE, HHEELLPP MMEE!!" Josh yelled. "HEY OVER HERE ASSHOLE" Ron screamed on the top of his lungs banging on the doors looking over to the girls and notice Bonnie was in a hysteria.  
  
Josh breathed heavy as his chest felt heavy, congested and it was getting worse and he couched up blood. The figure stepped towards a table that had assorted of instruments used for surgery and medical use, but most of the all had never been cleaned and have been used over and over. The figure removed his triangular helmet to reveal a man in his thirties with glasses mustache and a very surprisingly hair cut. The man's eyes were totally black no iris, pupil or whiteness of eyes just the black darkness of the abyss behind. "The doctor is in." the man said but it had other voices with it that gave it a demonic sound. He picked up the instrument he thought he found double checking it and with a grin he started to walk towards Josh. Ron turn around to see what was happening his eyes widen so much his eyes could have fallen out. Ron grabbed the gun from Bonnie's waist and headed for the barred door.  
  
The sadistic man walked towards toward josh placing his finger tips on his bare chest looking for the best place to start. With a small grin he places the tip of his wicked instrument in place and put on pressure. "RON FOR GOD SAKE SHOOT HIM!!" Josh yelled fear was eminently with in his voice. Ron, Kim and Bonnie were frozen still as the blade of the instrument worked down Joshes chest. Josh screamed as loud as he can to be replaced by the gargling sound of blood coming from his mouth. The blade finished his course blood rushed to the floor along with his bowls and other organs. The sadistic man picked them up walked over to what you would think is garbage but who know what could be in there. All three froze as they watched in horror the unnatural death of there high school friend josh.  
  
Ron's eye follows the man when his eye spotted what he wanted, but not the way he saw it. Ron lifted the gun squeezed the trigger, yet nothing happened. He banged it against the bar witch grabbed the man attention and he headed towards Ron. "Do you like what you see trust me you will be next." He said in his demonic voice. Ron pointed the 9mm and aimed him squeezing the trigger again firing off one round into the man's chest. For some reason the shot did not effect him, so Ron fired all the shots he had until the gun clicked several times. The once a sadistic man standing now laying on the floor dead as anyone can be. Ron looked to see his sister now gutted and hanged like she was a piece of meat for a market. Ron dropped to his knees leaned his head against the bars and silently sobbed. Both girls walked up to him and silently hugging him with out no words or reaction for return for in this there are no words or action that would make things better or easy but to him it was they can do.  
  
To be continued: Next Chapter: Revelations:  
  
AN: I know this chapter is really dark but read on please I know this chapter is sick and wrong but please read on. And I like to thank Aeetos, Classic Cowboy, and Ron Stoppable for the support and patience AND BY THE WAY READ THERE STUFF. Their stories are fantastic all of them and I like to thank everybody who has read and reviewed this story Thanx TiggerGTX. 


End file.
